popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekiatsu☆Majiyaba☆Cheer Girl
Lyrics Nihongo Hey Hey Hey You, I think you need a new wing It's gonna be alright Hey Hey Hey You, I think you need a new wing It's gonna be alright You never get away Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes 胸を張ってよ 心がすぐに踊りだすくらい Lovely Day ｢High Schoolは かなりCool｣ Cheer Up (最先端 超大胆) 悩みなんて きっと忘れちゃうよ Shake a Leg 階段を登れば広がる景色 無限大 フレフレ 輝けブチあげ Let's Go!! フレフレ 飛び出せマジヤバ だから Hey Hey Hey もう誰かの視線なんてさ 気にしないで Never Never Never be Shy to Yell ｢我慢するなんてありえないしっ!｣ Hurry Hurry Hurry Up, Find it out キミはキミで 誰かじゃない You never get away キミはPrecious Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Yeah!! Romaji Hey Hey Hey You, I think you need a new wing It's gonna be alright Hey Hey Hey You, I think you need a new wing It's gonna be alright You never get away Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes mune wo hatte yo kokoro ga sugu ni odoridasu kurai Lovely Day "High School wa kanari Cool" Cheer Up (saisentan choudaitan) nayami nante kitto wasure chau yo Shake a Leg kaidan wo noboreba hirogaru keshiki mugendai furefure kagaya buchi age Let's Go!! furefure tobidase majiyaba dakara Hey Hey Hey mou dare ga no shisen nante sa kinishinaide Never Never Never be Shy to Yell "gamansuru nante arienai shi!" Hurry Hurry Hurry Up, Find it out kimi wa kimi de dare ga janai You never get away kimi wa Precious Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Yeah!! English Translation Hey Hey Hey You, I think you need a new wing It's gonna be alright Hey Hey Hey You, I think you need a new wing It's gonna be alright You never get away Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes With confidence, my heart begins to dance around quickly on this lovely day "High school is pretty cool!" Cheer up! (Cutting-edge, ultra-bold) You'll surely forget about all your troubles - Shake a leg! If you climb up the stairs, the views are infinite Hooray, hooray - shine and light up, let's go! Hooray, hooray - jump out, this is sick! So, hey, hey, hey - when someone gazes at you, never mind that Never, never, never be shy to yell "Putting up with it is impossible!" Hurry hurry hurry up, find it out You aren't just a somebody You never get away... You are precious! Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Yeah!! Long Version Hey Hey Hey You,I think you need a new wing It's gonna be alright Hey Hey Hey You,I think you need a new wing It's gonna be alright You never get away Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes 胸を張ってよ 心がすぐに踊りだすくらい Lovely Day ｢High Schoolは かなりCool｣ Cheer Up (最先端 超大胆) 悩みなんて きっと忘れちゃうよ Shake a Leg 階段を登れば広がる景色 無限大 フレフレ 輝けブチあげ Let's Go!! フレフレ 飛び出せマジヤバ だから Hey Hey Hey もう誰かの視線なんてさ 気にしないで Never Never Never be Shy to Yell ｢我慢するなんてありえないしっ!｣ Hurry Hurry Hurry Up, Find it out キミはキミで 誰かじゃない You never get away キミはPrecious Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes ノリにノッてる勢い 誰も追いつけないのさ Wonderful Day ｢High Schoolは Rock'n'roll｣ Get Up (絶好調 最高潮) だけどちょっと待って 逃げたい時もある 虫とかトカゲは苦手なんだし Gimme a break フレフレ 負けるなキラメキ Let's Go!! フレフレ はり切れシャカリキ いつも Hey Hey Hey Go Fight Win 何度だってそう 頑張れるさ Never Never Never be Shy to Yell ｢自分のこと信じちゃえばイイんだしっ!｣ Hurry Hurry Hurry Up, Find it out キミの勇気が 羽ばたくよ You never get away キミにSuccess そして Hey Hey Hey 青空に深呼吸したら 叫ぼうよ Never Never Never be Shy to Yell 世界一Highになれ! Hey Hey Hey もう誰かの視線なんてさ 気にしないで Never Never Never be Shy to Yell ｢今日より明日が最高なんだしっ!｣ You never get away キミはPrecious Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Yeah!! Long Romaji Long English Translation Hey Hey Hey You, I think you need a new wing It's gonna be alright Hey Hey Hey You, I think you need a new wing It's gonna be alright You never get away Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes With confidence, my heart begins to dance around quickly on this lovely day "High school is pretty cool!" Cheer up! (Cutting-edge, ultra-bold) You'll surely forget about all your troubles - Shake a leg! If you climb up the stairs, the views are infinite Hooray, hooray - shine and light up, let's go! Hooray, hooray - jump out, this is sick! So, hey, hey, hey - when someone gazes at you, never mind that Never, never, never be shy to yell "Putting up with it is impossible!" Hurry hurry hurry up, find it out You aren't just a somebody You never get away... You are precious! Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes I'm in high spirits, and could anyone catch up to me on this wonderful day?! "High school is rock'n'roll!" Get up! (Harmonic, in full swing) But sometimes I'll wait a minute, and you want to get away It's kinda like insects and lizards...gimme a break! Hooray, hooray - don't lose, shine, let's go!! Hooray, hooray - the beam is broken, but I'm trying! It's always hey, hey, hey, go, fight, win - it's been too many times, so show some motivation Never, never, never be shy to yell "I believe I'm so good!" Hurry hurry hurry up, find it out Your courage is flying! You never get away... From your success! And so, hey, hey, hey - take a deep breath and shout up to the blue sky Never, never, never be shy to yell And become the highest in the world! Hey, hey, hey - when someone gazes at you, never mind that Never, never, never be shy to yell "Tomorrow is greater than today!" You never get away... You are precious! Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Hi Hi High High Tension Just go for it, Yes Yes Yes Yes Yeah!! Song Connections/Remixes *An instrumental version of 激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガール, titled 激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガール(Instrumental), can be found on the Five Drops 02 -honey lemon- 和泉一舞 single. Trivia *'激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガール' was released as a digital single on October 21st, 2015 and was later included on the Five Drops 02 -honey lemon- 和泉一舞 and Home Sweet Home albums. *'激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガール' was added to DanceDanceRevolution (2014), GITADORA Tri-Boost, jubeat prop, and REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper on October 1st, 2015. *'激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガール' is not keysounded. *'激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガール' placed second in the staff chosen BEMANI MUSIC AWARDS 2015, which can be watched on the 113th BEMANI Namahousou (kari) (BEMANI生放送（仮）. *'激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガール' was added to MÚSECA on December 24th, 2015. *'激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガール' was added to SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS on January 7th, 2016. *'激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガール' appeared on the BeatStream2 location test, however, it did not appear on the final release of BeatStream アニムトライヴ until April 28th, 2016, when it was made an unlockable song of the event. **It also received a brand-new video in BeatStream アニムトライヴ. *'激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガール's' video was added to the DanceDanceRevolution series in DanceDanceRevolution A on April 27th, 2017. *After being removed from the initial release of REFLEC BEAT 悠久のリフレシア, 激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガール was revived on September 21st, 2017. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs Category:HinaBitter♪ Category:HinaBitter♪ Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:DDR Songs Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Yoshimi Youno Songs